Eras tú
by RociFri
Summary: Se prometió que no lloraría por él, ni una sola lágrima. Sin embargo, a esas alturas ya no sabía cuántas veces había roto su promesa.


Los personajes de Winx Club no me pertenecen.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Eras tú**

_Capítulo único _

**_._**

**_._**

**S**e prometió que no lloraría por él, ni una sola lágrima. Sin embargo, a esas alturas ya no sabía cuántas veces había roto su promesa, ni cuántas lágrimas había derramado ya por él.

Siempre imaginó que, aún tras todas las peleas absurdas, terminarían juntos, amándose como se supone que los cuentos de hadas dicen que se tiene que amar. Pero la realidad fue muy diferente y mucho más cruel. Cuando menos lo esperó, Riven se había ido, dejándola completamente sola. No lo juzgaba, sino lo contrario. Entendía que si Riven no estaba bien consigo mismo, mucho menos lo iba a estar para ella. Comprendía su actitud, a pesar de ser uno de los chicos más complejos que nunca antes conoció.

Riven no era el malo, él simplemente quería lo mejor para los dos. ¡Pero vaya sí dolía!

Quizás en otro tiempo, en otro momento, o en otra vida pudieran escribir un buen final.

Aunque su ausencia estuviera quemándole como el mismo infierno.

—¿Musa?

La chica levantó la vista, sorprendida casi al instante. Fijó los ojos en la persona frente a ella, sin saber qué decir. De todos con quien pudiera encontrarse en medio del bosque, jamás pensó en él. Sinceramente, él era el que menos creía que se detendría por ella. Se limpió los restos del llanto y continuó examinando al joven.

—¿Helia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Creo que tengo la misma pregunta para ti. ¿Acaso estás llorando?

Musa se mordió el interior de la mejilla, avergonzada. Prefirió enmudecer, esa era una pregunta a la cual no tenía respuesta, y no porque Helia le cayera mal, sino porque su orgullo le decía que no podía confiarle algo así. Musa contempló al muchacho tomar asiento justo de lado opuesto, recargando la ancha espalda en uno de los viejos troncos. Una ardilla mágica salió del interior de un hueco y rascó el suelo junto a Helia, luego se subió a sus hombros. La cara desconcertada del muchacho le causó mucha gracia.

—Eres bueno con los animales —dijo con ironía—, especialmente con las ardillas-topo.

Helia dejó de importunarse con el animal, y éste regresó travieso a su hogar.

—Supongo que debo tomar a bien ese comentario sarcástico.

Musa sonrió tenuemente, robando una expresión divertida por parte del joven especialista.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Me escapé de clases. Dar caminatas largas por el bosque ayuda a que encuentre la inspiración que necesito. ¿Sabes? El entrenamiento no es siempre lo mejor.

—¿Una caminata por territorio de Alfea? —Musa se llevó un dedo al mentón, como no creyéndole. Claro que, en cuanto a territorio, Fontana Roja y Alfea no tenían límites, pero era bien sabido que ambas escuelas contaban con propias extensiones de bosques bastante amplias, por las cuales podrían caminar los alumnos sin problemas. Resultaba raro por donde lo mirara… Sin embargo, Helia sí tenía razones para estar allí—. ¡Ah, por supuesto! Vienes a visitar a Flora. Flora está en el invernadero cuidando no sé qué de sus plantas —exclamó triunfal.

Mas Helia no contestó. La ignoró y mantuvo la vista clavada hacia el suelo, a un punto en específico. ¿Había dicho algo malo? ¿Acaso Flora y él tenían algún tipo de discusión? ¡Puff! Seguramente podría ayudarlos a resolverlo, después de todo, ella era experta en conflictos, pero lo mejor era no entrometerse y que las cosas se resolvieran en pareja.

Musa ya no dijo nada. El silencio formó un ambiente un poco tenso para ella. No conocía a Helia más allá de lo que había escuchado por parte de Flora, y sabía que era un muchacho de esos que valían oro. Helia sacó un cuaderno en blanco y un montón de lápices y empezó a hacer trazos como si nada.

El hada de la música empezó a tararear una canción, y como Helia no mostraba disgusto, se animó a continuar con su tonada, creando una atmosfera mucho más amena y artística; realmente le gustaba aquello. Discretamente lo observó muy bien, no pasó por desapercibido ningún detalle. Helia era muy guapo, tenía facciones finísimas pero a la vez un rostro muy masculino, su mentón y su nariz afilada podrían enloquecer a cualquier chica, y tenía un plus extra por llevar el cabello largo. Los chicos con cabello largo siempre eran sensuales, pero Helia era más que eso.

Sacudió la cabeza al percatarse de todo lo que estaba pensando con respecto a él. Flora la mataría si se enterase, no literalmente, porque Flora era un amor como hada.

—¿Qué dibujas? —preguntó con afán de disolver sus ideas—. ¿Puedo ver?

Se puso de pie, encaminándose hasta él para sentarse muy cerca y así poder apreciar el arte del muchacho. No obstante, Helia dio la impresión de asustarse y tapó rápidamente el cuaderno con sus manos.

—Es sólo un boceto, no está listo.

Musa rodó los ojos.

—Todos sabemos que tus bocetos son incluso lo mejor. ¡Vamos, déjame ver!

Insistió, tomando las manos de Helia. Él dejó de hacer presión al sentir su piel, dedicándose únicamente a mirar el rostro de Musa. Por otro lado, ella se congeló en el preciso momento cuando descubrió el dibujo.

—¿Soy yo? —él permaneció quieto—. ¿Me dibujaste? ¿A mí? —sin saber por qué, una fuerte sensación de calor se acumuló en todo su cuerpo, haciéndola enrojecer—. ¿Por qué me dibujaste a mí?

—Creí que te animaría.

Musa dio un respingo al percibir la mano de Helia apartando un mechón de cabello para pasarlo por detrás de su oreja. El sonrojo aumentó mil veces más, acelerando con ello su respiración.

—Pero…

—¿Olvidaste por lo que llorabas?

Ella lo enfrentó directamente, después frunció el ceño.

—Yo no estaba llorando… además, cualquier cosa que haga, no cambiará absolutamente…

—¿Es Riven?

Musa separó los labios, sorprendida. Finalmente suspiró.

—Sí. Es por Riven. Ese cabeza hueca —cruzó los brazos, repentinamente enojada—. Sé que terminamos como buenos amigos, pero…

—Es mejor así —el chico le regaló una sonrisa llena de calidez, que hizo que Musa olvidara todo, todo por completo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Riven es un chico bueno. No puedo decir que sea mi amigo, pero tampoco puedo decir que no lo sea —comenzó a tocar con la punta de sus dedos las mejillas de Musa, pasando delicadamente por su frente y volviendo a los pómulos. Eso incomodó a la chica, pero no se atrevió a separarlo, posiblemente tratara de grabar cada fragmento para plasmarlo en su obra—. Es un chico difícil de tratar, creo que fue lo mejor que pudo sucederles a ambos, y en el fondo, pienso que quizás no te quería tanto como lo decía.

—¿Qué?

Eso estrujó su corazón, luchando para que las lágrimas no regresaran. Quiso apartar las manos de Helia, pero él no lo permitió.

—Si yo hubiera sido él jamás te dejaría, Musa.

Ella se pasmó y su pulso se aceleró de nuevo.

—Helia… ojalá Riven hubiera sido más como tú... más sensible, más tierno, más comprensivo.

—Pero yo no soy Riven. Musa, no me estás entendiendo.

—Claro que te entiendo, mejor de lo que crees. Sé que siempre estará alguien ahí.

—Yo siempre estuve ahí, pero nunca me viste —palpó cuidadosamente su labio inferior con la yema del índice, apretando con fuerza para provocar que Musa entreabierta la boca—. Desde el primer día siempre fuiste tú, pero tú estabas muy ocupada tratando de atraer la atención de Riven.

Helia se acercó peligrosamente, dejando escasos centímetros entre sus labios. Respiró el aroma y se embriagó por esa fragancia a almizcle que le hizo las piernas gelatina. Estaba a punto de besarla, lo sentía.

—¡No! —lo apartó con toda su fuerza—. ¡No puedes hacerle esto a Flora! ¡Ella te ama!

Helia agachó la cabeza, como un niño que fue regañado por decir alguna tontería. Luego, él recogió cada una de sus cosas.

—Tienes razón. Flora no merece ninguna traición —le dio la espalda—. Ella me gusta mucho, ¿sabes? Pero ella no eres tú, y contra mis sentimientos no puedo hacer nada, porque siempre fuiste tú. Pero si mantengo una relación unilateral, Flora saldrá más herida al final.

—¿Qué harás?

—La respuesta es obvia. Me sinceraré ante ella y vendré por ti, mi Musa.

Helia avanzó despacio en dirección contraria, dejando a Musa expectante. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? ¡No podía permitir que nada de eso sucediera! Apenas y podía procesar todas las imágenes en su cerebro, y todo había sido de una forma muy brusca que no podía creerlo. Flora era su amiga, no podría vivir con la culpa de su sufrimiento; ella era el hada más buena y pura de toda la dimensión mágica, no merecía eso. Y en el fondo, todavía no olvidaba a Riven. Pero Helia… Él era lo que una vez soñó, no dudaba de que pudiera ser el indicado, el que la salvaría del dolor y le enseñaría cómo se deben amar las personas. No negaba que entre ellos existía una chispa muy poderosa que podría desencadenar en quién sabe qué.

No supo cómo reaccionar, ni si hacía lo correcto; probablemente no.

Corrió hacia la misma dirección de Helia, dispuesta a todo.

* * *

NA: Gracias por leer!


End file.
